


expectations vs reality

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in real life, sex cant go as smooth as in the movies. but when felicity and oliver is the reality, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectations vs reality

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I couldnt help myself I had to write it. sorry for all mistakes, hope u enjoy. let me know your thoughts! xx

 Sex with Oliver was great. GREAT.  It was beyond any physical interaction. It felt sublime if you asked Felicity. Not like cinematic passionate sex acts though. You know, in which sex goes so smooth and everything is perfect. Clothes are shed at the same time, arms and legs are synchronized so people don’t get tangled awkwardly while trying to touch each other.

 

Unlike that one time she took off her heels and serious height difference broke their kiss as she almost fell. That was surely one of top 5 clumsy ways to break a melting kiss. But he was always there to catch her. He laughed, sat on the bed pulling her to his lap and they just continued where they left.

**Women always wear sexy lingerie in those movies (seriously even when it happens in a random moment there is always some lace)**

 

No one can wear sexy lingerie all the time. She knew that. It must be scheduled strategically like one time she tried to. Don’t get it wrong she loves them but some days are %100 cotton watermelon printed panties days. She was supposed to change into red lace ones before their date but Oliver arrived early and decided to spend their evening close to a bed and preferably alone. She realized infamous watermelon printed panties discarded on the floor later when she was lying naked on her side with his arm banded on her waist.  But she just smiled at the fact that they were so lost in each other none of them cared.

 

She could remember couple of other times including her dangling earring getting caught on her sweater. She yelped in pain and spent half an hour sitting between his legs resting her back against his chest while he kept ice on her poor earlobe and nuzzled her neck with his lips.

Or like that time after one of those fancy charity events his hand was stuck in her hairdo when they were kissing which caused them to spent quite a time loosening her hair and taking all hair pins out together. She was amused by his baffled expression as hair grips kept piling up.

**They wake up perfect with invisible but still there make up, fluttering eyelashes in those movies.**

 

She used to be straight up grumpy in the mornings before her second coffee. But it was probably waking up in the arms of love of her life that changed her perspective on mornings. She didn't have the perfect complexion with long and thick eyelashes but her mornings were filled with love (and lust).

 Normally those inglorious moments of sex would make her face go red with embarrassment but now they just made her smile because every one of them proves care, intimacy and love they shared.

fini.


End file.
